Nuestra Aventura en Arabia
by viktor jos krum
Summary: Un ff new cap III! - no escaparas! - ¿por que eres tan cabron con ella?... Ginny querìa despedirse de ... DRAQUITO! lean y entenderan! REVIUW!
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!! Este es mi new ff, espero que les guste, antes de q comiencen a leer quiero hacer varias aclaraciones, no conosco a arabia, muchas cosas son inventadas y si este ff lo lee un árabe descendiente o algo por el estilo que no encuentre algo relacionado con su nacionalidad, no se ofenda ni se enoje conmigo, repito, es solo para hacer trama en el ff, mas nada. Bueno otra cosa ningún personaje me pertenc todo es de J.K Rowling, aun así los q ustedes no conozcan ya sabn que es mio, cuídense

**Nuestra Aventura en Arabia.**

**Capitulo I: Maleck Agdul Sihan.**

¡Todo en ese lugar le fascinaba! Llevaba dos semanas en ese lugar y todo le era fantástico... nada era como eso... aquí se podía relajar sin tener que andar pensando en su casa, si ella quería su casa pero a veces era muy tedioso todo, no tendría q pensar en Voldemort, ni en nadie, hubiese deseado que Harry y Ron estén ahí con ella, pero Harry estaba castigado por sus tíos, además que Dumbledor decidió que no saliera de su casa por un tiempo, en cuanto a Ron, era penoso, pero no tenía suficiente dinero para acompañarla, aun así ella ¡viajo! Fue un regalo de sus padres por sus excelentes calificaciones... siempre las tenia pero este año como había ganado premio anual sus padres se sintieron muy orgullosos, y le dieron ese espectacular regalo.

Esta ciudad era increíble, el pueblo A´ARI, era muy interesante, si bien no estaba en desacuerdo con muchas de sus costumbres, como la represión con las mujeres, no podía negarse que eran firmes a sus costumbres...demasiado firmes...

-¡señorita...señorita compre estas pieles hermosa muchacha, estas telas mire esta calidad! – por donde ella pasaba había inmensidades de vendedores, por todos lados que trataban de meterte ¡sus ventas en la cara!. Ella se encontraba paseando por las pequeñas calles de la ciudad, hasta que llego a lo que podría decirse, la calle principal, donde un sin fin de gente se reunían... ese día llegaba un personaje muy importante, no era de la realeza pero parecía que poseía mucho dinero y las personas de ese lugar, trataban de que ese hombre les regalaran dinero, o por lo menos los tomara en cuenta, era como una especie de desespero que poseían, algo que asustaba un poco a Hermione.

De repente todos los pobladores comenzaron a gritar, mas desesperados aun, Hermione en el ajetreó pudo divisar un elefante... era impresionante, escoltado varios hombres, minimo 40!, todos vestidos con atuendo arabes, bastante interesante... Hermione tomo su cámara de fotos Magica, y tomo unos cuantos retratos, últimamente era aficionada a la fotografía, de repente un hombre se abalanzo al medio de la calle justo por donde pasaba el elefante... - ¡por favor mi señor ayúdenos! – le gritaba al parecer, al elefante, Hermione dirigió su vista a este, pudo ver que en el lomo del animal se encontraba como una especie de carpa, y adentro estaba un hombre... del cual solo se le veía la sombra – ¡apartarte! – gritaron los soldados, y empujaron al pobre hombre, que parecía a punto de morir por anemia, Hermione, como todo una gryffindor que era, se indigno por el hecho de que trataran tan mal a el hombre, - ¡hey sueltenlo¡ - grito, y se interpuso entre el hombre y los soldados – ¡quitese mujer! ¡Que blasfemia! ¡Como se atreve a meterse en cosas de hombres! - y ahí mismo trato de pegarle a Hermione, pero solo pudo alzar la mano, ya que alguien se la detuvo – soldado como se atreve a intentar pegarle a uno dama – una voz impasible y algo dura – Mi señor... perdoné señor...es que esta mujer ...- perro no termino de decir – esta mujer no es de aquí... se ve por su vestimenta, no requiere un trato así, que pensaran de nosotros en otros países... quitese y busque un trasporte para la señorita – el soldado asintió, hizo varias reverencias antes de retirarse, Hermione vio al hombre minuciosamente... era moreno... altivo, no tendría mas de 22 años mas o menos, de facciones finas y un caballo negro liso, ojos del mismo color penetrantes y algo aconsonantes, pero Hermione no se dejo amilanar – a quien tengo el gusto de conocer... - Hermione levanto su cara y con mucho orgullo dijo – Hermione Granger... ¿y usted es? – el hombre sonrió de medio lado, muy al estilo Malfoy, según recordó la castaña...algo que la estremeció – yo soy Maleck Agdul Sihan para servirle... - un soldado llego y dijo – permiso señor... el trasporte de la señorita esta listo – y se retiro haciendo varias reverencias – vamos... - invito el hombre – no lo creo señor....Sihan, no lo conozco y no es apropiado – trato de ser lo mas amable posible, sobre todo porque ya conocía un poco las costumbres del lugar y se fijo que esas personas no les gustaba que rechazar una invitación. – por favor... señorita Granger, todos aquí saben quien soy, le prometo que solo será un rato – sin poder evitarlo dos hombres la tomaron por los hombros y la cargaron – ¡suéltenme! – grito Hermione, y así lo hicieron, pero sobre un elefante un poco mas pequeño que el del señor Sihan, pero muy bien decorado, el vértigo la invadió cuando el elefante se levanto, no era muy afecta a las alturas.

El viaje fue lento, y nervioso para Hermione, podía sentir la mirada de Sihan en su nuca – esto va a ser un día largo...- dijo para si misma, un poco de bulla la saco de sus pensamientos, miro al horizonte y pudo divisar una mansión... al estilo Arabe... muy hermosa e imponente, abrieron las puertas del castillo, y los elefantes pasaron, el de Hermione se arrodillo, y de nuevo el vértigo hizo su efecto... la ayudaron a bajar y en cuanto piso tierra, su valentía regreso – suéltenme – les dijo a los soldados, acto seguido lo hicieron – el señor desea cenar con usted – dijo un hombre que parecía ser un mayordomo, - dígale a su señor que yo me voy a mi casa, no deseo estar aquí, y dio media vuelta, pero las puertas se cerraron – No esta permitido salir del Castillo mientras el señor... así lo diga...- Hermione se puso pálida... donde se había metido...


	2. CAPITULLO II

**UN SALUDO A TODOS; BUENO GRACIAS POR ESOS 3 REVIUW!!! MANDEN MAS!!! JEJEJEJ, BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION... ES UN POQUITIN MAS LARGO, PERO NO PUEDO HACER MUCHO, POR DOS CAUSAS, LA PRIMERA PORQ NO PUEDO ADELANTAR MAS DE AHÍ... PARA QUE QUEDE EN SUSPENSO MUAJAJAJ, Y SEGUNDO PORQ NO TENGO DEMASIADO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y SI NO PUBLICO ASI, PUES NUNK PUBLICARE. KISSES CUIDENC, PORAHI ME PREGUNTARON SI EL TIPO QUE SE LLEVO A HERM, ERA DRACO, PUES NO! COMO CREES... SE LLAMA AGDUL Y ES INVENCION MIA! YA SABN EL RESTO DE ME LOS PRESTO MI GRAN AMIGA J.K ROWLING, NOS VEMOS POR AHÍ AMIGA, LUEGO LUEGO TE VISITO (SI CLARO! MIENTRAS DUERMA SERA! JAJAJA) **

**Capitulo II:**

**Por meterse donde no deben...**

Estaban en el expreso de Hogwarst (N/A: se escribe asi?) todos los alumnos arremolinados, eso era ¡horrible!, solo se podían ver muchas cabezas desde todos los ángulos, para Ron no era de mucha ayuda eso, y sobre todo para poder encontrar la cabeza de Hermione Granger, de nada servia que el midiera un metro con noventa centímetros, si de todas formas no la podía ver a su amiga, Harry no ayudaba mucho, si a penas alcanzaba al metro con setenta y tres centímetros, era bajito, aun asi trataba de ubicarla - ¡el expreso ya va a salir! – se escullo al maquinista - ¿Dónde diablos esta Hermione? - pregunto Ron a Harry, - si lo supiera no la estaría buscando ¿no crees? - contesto Harry con tono irónico.

Los chicos entraron, con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga adentro del tren, la buscaron por todos los vagones, incluso tuvieron que pelear con Malfoy – ¿qué? Se les perdió la sangre sucia...- fue lo único que les dijo, que fue suficiente para que Ron se lanzara sobre Malfoy y se provocará una pelea de puños y brazos donde no tuvo claro ganador porque - ¡QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ! – la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall resono en todo el lugar – pro...profe...sora... - balbucearon tanto Draco como Ron – ¡A MI VAGON TODOS! – vocifero, con sus labios apretados y su mirada penetrante, fue algo incomodo durar todo el viaje castigados, Malfoy y Zabini estaban en una esquina del vagón cuchicheando cosas, y Harry con Ron andaban de mal talante porque los separaron y además no habían encontrado a Hermione. Ni siquiera intentaron preguntarle a su jefa de casa, pues con la cara que les había pues no parecía de muy buen humor.

En el gran comedor... todos hablaban y hablaban... esperando impacientes a que el director se dignara a dar el fulano discurso... para ver si podían comer, pues andaban muertos del hambre... todos preocupados por eso, ninguno se fijo en que faltaba la sabelotodo, - no esta aquí Harry – comento Ron a su amigo cuando tomaron asiento – ¡eso lo sé! – le contesto Harry, andaban (N/A con las piernas! Jajaj... esto no paso...) muy preocupados ya... al terminar el discurso de Dumbledor, que no tuvo nada interesante, todos rompieron el silencio con el ruido de sus cuchillos y tenedores...Al terminar, Harry y Ron interceptaron rápidamente a Dumbledor.

-Señor... Hermione no esta... que a sucedido con ella- no era una pregunta la que hacia Harry, era una afirmación, sabía que algo andaba mal... muy mal, Hermione nunca se perdería asi – tengo que hablar con ustedes... síganme- musito Dumbledor, tanto Ron como Harry lo siguieron.

lo que les voy a decir es muy delicado – comenzó Dumbledor "ya viene otra vez con sus rodeos... nunca puede hablar claro..." pensó Ron – y como debe de estar pensando el señor Weasly.. no voy a dar rodeos – la cara de Ron fue Oo?? – Hermione Granger fue secuestrada – Tanto Harry como Ron se levantaron de sus asiento -¡¿Cómo?! – grito Ron.. aunque extrañamente se escucho un eco...

Sus padres nos notificaron que la habían enviado a Arabia... de viaje por sus calificaciones... - explico Dumbledor y continuo – debió llegar hace una semana a su casa, pero no lo hizo, no se ha comunicado con sus padres y ellos nos avisaron a nosotros, solicitando ayuda... que no fuese muggle, pues no saben si en esto esta implicado la magia – Harry y Ron no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban "la secuestro Voldemort! Es lo mas seguro pero..." los pensamientos de Harry fueron cortados por la voz de Dumbledor – y no es lo que usted piensa señor Potter... no fue Voldemort – turno de Harry OO? – hemos estado averiguando... al parecer una jeque Arabe la tiene prisionera... - Harry exclamo un – imposible – y Ron pregunto en medio de toda su ignorancia - ¿un jeque qué? – Harry miro al cielo por la pregunta de su amigo – ¡UN JEQUE! - exclamo el cara rajada – es como un magnate en Arabia – explico con un poco de paciencia – ah... - eso fue la confirmación de que Ron había entendido la cuestion.

"Dios... Hermione... secuestrada... eso era increíble, pero ¡porque no la rescataban!" - no es tan facil recatar a la señorita Granger... como parecen pensar otras personas – exclamo Dumbledor. Draco Malfyo que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, y dueño de los ultimos pensamientos expuesto se quedo de piedra OO!? "¿y ahora este viejo lee los pensamientos?" pensó – si... - comento Dumbledor, Draco se sonrojo – si que? – pregunto Harry, que no sabía porque su director andaba tan raro – nada señor Potter, bueno le sigo explicando, la Sñorita Gragea, no puede ser salvada tan facil, por varios motivos, el numero uno es que Voldemort esta muy cerca, no puedo prescindir de ninguno de los profesor, el ministerio no se ocupa de estas cosas principalmente por Voldemort – Harry y Ron iban a protestar "YO LA SALVO" pensaron ambos – y usted señor Potter no puede ir... le recuerdo que Voldemort anda detrás suyo...lo mismo con usted Weasly, si no se acuerda su padre es uno de los principales precursores en la guerra contra Voldemort y no ayudaría que usted este expuesto a que lo secuestren los mortifagos... - todo esto Dumbledor lo dijo sin respirar – ¿y que vamos a hacer? – pregunto Ron algo molesto – enviare a otras dos personas... - ¿a quien? – preguntaron los amigos inseparables – señor Malfoy y señor Zabini, sería tan amable de pasar... - Harry y Ron voltearon inmediata mente, para ver como entraban y un Malfoy con la cara en alto (pero horriblemente apenado por ser descubierto) y a Zabini con su cara roja y los puños apretados – ustedes dos tendrán que rescatar a Hermione Granger - dijo sin preámbulos Dumbledor y con toda la serenidad del mundo - ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron los cuatro chicos...

Al otro lado.... Muy lejos... una castaña sufría mucho - ¿por qué me tiene aquí? – le pregunto al hombre, que sin mostrar ninguna emoción le contesto – porque me gustas... y no voy a dejar que te vallas... - Hermione se estremeció con esas palabras – esta loco... - contestó – con eso no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión... - hablo Agdul – tu serás mi mujer Hermione Granger – fue una declaración, por parte de ese hombre que por fuera podía parecer elegante y guapo, pero por dentro era un insensible... parecía un Malfoy versión morena... -"que alguien me ayude..." penso Hermione...


	3. Capitulo III

Hola!!!!!! Ya actualice, bueno y hice lo que pude, aquí esta el nuevo cap, pasa mucho pero poco, es raro, se descubre algo y bueno aahíveran ta un poquito mas largo bye.

**Nuestra Aventura en Arabia.**

**Capitulo III.**

**Los Amigos no se saben Mentir...**

Ya tenía 1 mes en ese lugar… y todo seguía igual, las cenas con Agdul eran un tormento, ese hombre le daba un miedo inmenso. Era como una especia de Malfoy pero ¡peor!, su frialdad y prepotencia sobrepasaban los limites… la estaba volviendo loca, no la dejaba salir de ese palacio, que a pesar de que era hermoso, no representaba mas que una jaula de oro, y ella es una leona… que no se le puede reprimir tan fácilmente, en la ultima cenas, tuvo una pelea con Agdul, en la cual él gano, obviamente la mando a su cuarto con lo guardias, la pelea se sucito porque él le dijo que se casarían en dos semanas. Y por supuesto ella no deseaba esa fecha… NO DESEABA NINGUNA FECHA, ella se negaba a casarse, Hermione Granger solo tenía 17 años y ella deseaba ser libre sea como sea saldría de ese lugar…

La luna tan solo proporcionaba un breve reflejo… que hacia que los alrededores se tornaran misteriosos y místicos… su plan era sencillo, peor no podía idear otro, no conocía a nadie ahí, y sea como sea tendría que intentarlo. Esperaría a que los guardias se durmieran, pasada las 11 de la noche, tomo sus sabanas, vestidos y todo lo que pudiera amarrar, ato un extremo a la pata de la cama, y lanzo el otro por el balcón, previamente había revisado que ningún guardia pasara por ahí, y comenzó a trepar… cosa difícil porque le aterraban las alturas, pero como toda una gryffindor se armo de valor. Poco a poco bajo por la sabanas atadas... tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Bien... el sabía que ella no quería casarse con él, pero quisiera o no, lo tendría que hacer, el la había elegido y como todo un personaje de su rango, tenía que conseguir lo que quería, esa chica era una fiera, quizás lo que mas le atraía de ella, no se dejaba dominar y representaba un reto aun mayor conquistarla, pero lo lograría, no permitiría que nadie se la quitaría y sería la envidia de todos, solo tenía que domarla, esa noche habían tenido una pelea, por tecnicismos... o pequeñas diferencia en la forma de pensar según Agdul, el se había enojado, pues estaba acostumbrado a que sus mujeres le hicieran caso en lo que el deseaba, pero con Hermione Granger no podía ser así, la mando para su cuarto, con algo de dolor, pues en serio quería conquistarla, y que fuera suya. Agdul se levanto de su cómodo sillón, y se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione... hablaría con ella, le haría entender que él la podría hacer la mujer mas dichosa del mundo, solo mientras ella lo obedeciera... en pequeñas condiciones, que cualquier mujer podría... ¿verdad?, toco la puerta una vez... dos veces, nadie contesto... de seguro ya se habría dormido... pero aun asi, tenía que hablarle, no podía dejar las cosas así, esa boda se llevaría acabo cueste lo que cueste... habría la puerta con mucho cuidado , para no despertarla... no hizo ningun ruido... llego a la cama de la gryffindor y...

Ellos... ¿por qué ellos? No podían ser otros, sino ELLOS!!!, porque Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, hubiese preferido que mandara a Neville, pero no a ellos – Dumbledor se volvió loco – declaro Ron – al parecer... – murmuro Harry – ¿cómo se le ocurre enviar a Malfoy y a Blaise? – razono Ginny, pues su hermano y Harry le habían contado todo lo sucedido - ¿Blaise? – pregunto Ron, pues siempre los nombraban por su apellido no por su nombre – digo... Zabini...- musito Ginny, algo confundida – y que vamos a hacer... no podemos dejar a Hermione en manos de esos - cambio de tema la peliroja, tratando de que su hermano se olvidara de su "pequeño" error... pues ella tenía un secreto que en este momento no venía al caso – pues será escapar... y rescatar a Herms... - declaro Harry, Ginny y Ron lo miraron... la primera con un pequeño resplandor en sus ojos y algo de nerviosismo... el segundo con temor... mucho temor...

Se encontraban en su cuarto, bastantes espectantes, nerviosos y euforicos... esa misma noche partirían a salvarla... a salvar a su chica – Draco...¿qué piensas? – pregunto Blaise, mientras veía fijamente a un catire que se encontraba en la luna -...¿de qué? – aterrizo Malfoy con algo de brusquedad, Blaise lo miro de mala gana y dijo - ¡de lo que te pregunte! – exclamo, Draco lo miro desconcertado - andas muy pensativo... pense que ese era tu sueño... – comento Blaise – a que te refieres – pregunto el platino – a que tu sueño era rescatar a Granger... y ser su héroe – Draco abrió los ojos como platos y dijo muy nervioso – eso es mentira Zabini, tu sabes cuanto odio a esa sangre... – pero callo, Zabini negaba y sonreía de medio lado – no me jodas Draco... yo lo sé perfectamente, la amas, la adoras... – Draco entre cerro los ojos y murmuro – eso no es problema de nadie – en esa frase estaba admitiendo que si sentía algo por la chica... no podía mentirle a Blaise era como su hermano, están juntos desde pequeños, se conocieron en una de las reuniones "de compartir" de sus padres, y desde entonces andan juntos para todos lados – bueno, gracias por "abrirte" conmigo Draco, deberìas de dormir... mañana es una largo día - declaro Blaise – tienes razón... – admitió Draco, algo avergonzado y algo enojado se acostó en su cama - Malfoy... no te sientas con vergüenza... a mi no me podías mentir por tanto tiempo – razono Blaise con sorna – sabes que eso de mostrar, las cosas cursis no se me da Blaise -–dijo Draco echado desde su cama – pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué eres tan cabrón con ella? – pregunto Blaise, Draco fruncio su ceño – porque soy un cabrón - contestó Draco, un silencio invadió la habitación, ambos chicos se encontraban adormilados, justo antes de que el señor de los sueños invadirá a ambos chicos Draco murmuro – Blaise... – Zabini contesto con un – humm – Draco sonrió – tu tan poco me puedes mentir... la Weasly es bonita – luego de decir esto Draco se hecho a dormir, mientras Blaise no había razonado lo que Draco dijo... a mitad de la noche se levanto y como un relámpago le vino a la mente –¿Weasly...Oo como se entero?...

En todo el castillo se rumoreaba que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini habían sido elegidos para ir a una escuela de intercambio que se localizaba en un país exotico – DRAQUITO...! – se escucho un grito que desgarro el oido de Draco y de Blaise – OH! Mi Draco... te voy a extrañar... – el chillido de Pansy atraía a todos los muchachos de alrededor – Pansy no me voy a morir... voy a un...viaje- dijo Draco – bueno si pero igual te extrañare... es increible que mandaran a Sangre sucia Granger y no a mi...- musito con resentimiento Pansy, Draco se estremecio, y Pansy lo noto... le iba a preguntar pero Blaise dijo -¿a Granger también la mandaron? – Tanto Blaise como Draco sabían que todo eso era mentira, por eso Dumbledor invento que los enviaría de intercambio para otra escuela... pero no habían pensado en que mentira podrían decir acerca de Hermione – Si... el vejete (Dumbledor) la envio ya... antes que a ustedes – informo Pansy con aires de suficiencia...

Ella quería despedirse de Blaise, pero estaba hablando con Pansy "cara de perro" Parkynson y con Malfoy... no podía acercarse, si estuviese solo con Malfoy, tal vez y solo tal vez lo intentaría pero no lo intentaría ni loca... – Ginny vamos a comer – Luna la halo del Brazo y se la llevo al comedor – Ando de mal humor Luna – confeso Ginny a la rubia, esta la miro y alzo una ceja – tu bien sabes lo que pasaría si te implicabas en esa cosa que llamas relación – Ginny miro a su amiga y con algo de irritación dijo – no es una cosa... es ¡amor! – declaro, Luna se encogió de hombres y musito algo así – como tu le digas- y se fue a su mesa...

Estaba reposando en su cama... agotada por la noche anterior, todo fue una locura, Agdul la había encontrado con las manos en la masa y llamo a todos los guardias, la tomaron por sorpresa justo cuando toco tierra, la encerraron en la torre mas alta, como si fuese una princesa en su castillo. Agdul ni le había hablado pero la mirada que le dirigió fue aterradora que le deparaba un futuro muy negro... solo tenía ganas de llorar, y asi lo hacía... como estarían sus padres... Hogwarst... sus amigos Harry y Ron...¿acaso no la extrañaban? ¿por qué no la rescataban?...

Ron empacaba todo en su baúl, ese día a las 5 con 15 minutos se fugarían para rescatar a Hermione, entre Ginny, Harry y èl lo habían planeado todo, justo a esa hora, todos estarían despidiéndose de Draco y Blaise, bien se sabe que no son de lo mas populares en cuanto a amistad, pero el hecho de que "fuese seleccionados para representar a Hogwarts en otro colegio" era un orgullo para todos... justo en ese momento ellos tomarían los Treshal (N/A ni idea. De cómo se escriben... es mas no estoy seguro de que esos serían sus nombres, son los caballos alados del 5 libro) y se irían volando, llegarían a Arabía como fuese posible, ellos sabían en que ciudad se encontraba Hermione, pues Dumbledor se lo había mencionado a Draco y a Blaise cuando les dijo que tenían que rescatar a su amiga.

Todo Hogwarts estaba ahí, despidiéndose de ellos dos, ambos nerviosos y fastidiados, porque no dejaban de toquetearlos por donde pasaban, incluso una chica de hufflepuf que nunca había visto le agarro el culo a Draco, este no encontró mas que hacer que seguir caminando, llegarían a Arabia por un trasladador, que no era mas que una simple tasa.

Al otro lado del castillo, tres chicos, dos de los cuales eran pelirrojos se montaban en unos caballos invisibles y se gritaban para - A´ARI- los tres comenzaron a volar camino a una ciudad desconocida.


End file.
